


Park Jimin and The Philosiphers Stone

by Crystal_Heart



Series: Park Jimin and Hogwarts Of Witchcraft and Wizardry [1]
Category: GOT7, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BAMF Park Jimin (BTS), Everyone has a thing for Park Jimin (BTS), Getting to Know Each Other, Gryffindor Harry Potter, Gryffindor Kim Seokjin | Jin, Gryffindor Mark Tuan, Gryffindor Park Jinyoung | Jr, Hufflepuff Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Hufflepuff Kim Taehyung | V, Hufflepuff Kim Yugyeom, Hufflepuff Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, M/M, Minor GOT7 (Ensemble), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Park Jimin (BTS) Is a Tease, Park Jimin (BTS)-centric, Park Jimin is So Done, Ravenclaw Choi Youngjae, Ravenclaw Kim Namjoon | RM, Slytherin Im Jaebum | JB, Slytherin Jackson Wang, Slytherin Min Yoongi | Suga, Slytherin Park Jimin, Wizard Bts, Wizard Got7, might do a got7 side story based on got7's side of events
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Heart/pseuds/Crystal_Heart
Summary: Jimin knew all about wizardry growing up - in fact he never got a day when it wasn't mentioned at least once. So when his Hogwarts letter arrived he was happy, he could finally escape the pressure his father constantly put him under and learn magic how others learnt it. But when he meets some people at Hogwarts, his chance at receiving any normality is thrown out of the window, and Jimin is seriously considering jumping out of the window to get it.So imagine his annoyance when he's thrown head first into danger because of some stupid fucking people - who he seriously considers leaving to die. And through-out long, dangerous situations, life altering decisions, the Boy who Lived just had to show up and now effectively hates his guts. All Jimin can do is get swept away.Oh not to mention that for some fucking reason he was placed in Slytherin, and Jimin just wants to run back to Korea.Yep, this is going to be one hell of a (fucking) great year.





	1. Letter To Hogwarts / Do I call you Hyung or Hoseok?

**Author's Note:**

> YAS! The first chapter of Jimin's story is done~ don't forget to comment and I also want to know what member you think im doing next and what crossover it is?

A week ago Jimin received his letter to attend Hogwarts and to say he was excited was an understatement.

He sat up from his warm and oh so comfy bed, stretching his arms out to get prepared for the day. By this time next week he would be on a train, heading to Hogwarts and he couldn't wait, thinking that time was going to slow.

Swinging his legs over the side of his bed, he walked towards the bathroom, attempting to walk off the sleep that kept beckoning to him.

Trudging into the bathroom, which was connected to his bedroom, he spared a glance at his mirror - regretting it instantly. His usual silky, black hair was everywhere and looked like someone had taken a tazer to it, and his big, brown eyes had dark, heavy bags clinging to them. 'I guess staying up all night was a bad idea after all' Jimin thought as his small (yet adorably cute) hand turned on the tap, allowing the freezing water to pour out as he placed his hands under it, and splashed his face.

Eventually, after having a shower and waking up fully, Jimin was dressed in a black turtle neck with dark, blue jeans and trainers matching the colour of his turtle neck.

Slowly dragging the brush through his midnight hair did he realise what he planned for the day - they were finally going to _Diagon Alley_.

Oh how he had waited days to go and now he just remembered? 'Silly Jimin' he thought as he was filled was new-found energy, practically bouncing on the spot. He dashed down the stairs towards his kitchen, a broad smile never leaving his face, even after he got scolded by one of the house elf's for running indoors.

After sprinting down 4 flights of stairs and through who knows how many corridors (why is this house so damn big?) he finally reached the kitchen were his dad stood there pouring the water from the kettle into his cup, steam flowing in the air. "We're going to Diagon Alley today!" Jimin cheered as he bounced over to his dad taking a plate of pancakes from him, mumbling a small thanks.

They walked down another corridor and into their over spacious living room, after having finishing breakfast of course. Jimins father grabbed Jimin's hand as he took him over to the large (too large if you ask Jimin) fireplace, hand still holding onto Jimin's smaller one.

A house elf carried a metal bowl over to his father as he watched his father scoop green powder (which he knew was floo powder) into his large, calloused hand. As his father threw the powder to the ground, Jimin thought of Diagon Alley, as he whispered Diagon Alley, his father shouting it.

Slowly, his surroundings changed as he gripped onto his father's hand tighter, trying not to get separated, which worked as they both stood in Diagon Alley, people bustling about around them.

Jimin looked up at his father, only to see his gaze was fixed on something. Curious, Jimin looked to see what his father was staring at whilst asking "What are you staring at?" but his father immediately tore his gaze away from whatever he was staring at before, and answering with a simple

"Nothing, I've got to go somewhere for a bit, are you alright doing your shopping on your own?"

Jimin quickly nodded, his eyes sparkling as his father continued "okay then, I'll give you the money and I'll meet up with you at the Leaky Cauldron, you know how to get there right? Oh and don't talk to strangers!"

Jimin thought his head would fall off with the amount of times he nodded, but took the money from his father and watched as his back faded into the sea of people. Jimin stood still in his spot until someone bumped into his back, he turned around to see someone a bit older than him, with soft brown hair and big, brown doe eyes, with mirth and mischief swimming in them.

Jimin knew instantly that this kid was trouble, and as if his eyes didn't show it enough, his cherry coloured lips was pulled into a smirk that just reeked trouble. "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going!" the boy exclaimed as he bowed apologetically, causing Jimin to get flustered as people stared at the two Korean's.

"I-it's nothing, just stop apologising! It's quite frustrating" Jimin replied with a hint of annoyance in his voice, making it obvious that the bowing and apologies were annoying him.

The boys eyes widened in surprise as his smirk returned to his face, "Soooo, are you doing last minute shopping or are just looking for stuff to buy?" the boy asked as he stared at Jimin waiting for a reply.

Jimin gave in and answered the question, a small smile gracing his face "I'm doing some last minute shopping, what about you?" The boy's smile widened as he shrugged and answered with the same response.

Jimin nodded his head and started to walk towards _Eeylops Owl Emporium - Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown and Snowy_ , as he un-scrolled the letter which stated what he was required to bring:

**HOGWARTS** **SCHOOL** **OF **WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY****

_**UNIFORM** _

**First-Year students will require:**

**1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**

**2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

**3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

**4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**

_**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags** _

_**SET BOOKS** _

**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

**_The Standard Book of Spells_ ( _Grade 1_ ) by Miranda Goshawk**

**_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot**

**_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling**

**_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch**

**_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore**

**_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger**

_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them** _

**by Newt Scamander**

**_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ **

**by Quentin Trimble**

_ **OTHER EQUIPMENT** _

**1 wand**

**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

**1 set glass or crystal phials**

**1 telescope**

**1 set brass scales**

_**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad** _

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS **ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS****

The boy caught up to him, glancing over his shoulder to see the letter in Jimins hand, his eyes widening and smile growing larger "You're also going to Hogwarts? It's your first year?" he asked as he looked patiently at Jimins face.

Jimin nodded and asked "Are you also a first year?" to which the boy replied

"Nope, this is my second year I'm Hoseok, a proud badger!" Jimin stared blankly at 'Hoseok' as he asked a question he regretted the minute it came out of his mouth

"Do you want to get school supplies with me then?" Hoseok's smile grew even larger (if possible) and Jimin told Hoseok his name after the boy agreed. They soon started talking in Korean and acting like they were best friends, well, in a way they are friends.

Before they knew it, they were standing outside _Eeylops Owl Emporium - Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown and Snowy,_ to Jimins surprise, Hoseok was still talking, not stopping once. They slowly stepping into the shop, cautiously looking around whilst doing so as Jimin looked for an owl to take home and call his own.

He looked at barn owls, snowy owls, tawny owls, big owls, little owls, fat owls and brown owls, but none caught his eye. Leaving the shop with a disappointed sigh, Jimin wondered if he'd ever find a pet that's right for him or if all animals would hate him for eternity. That was, until his eyes locked with slitted green ones, the cat eyes peering into him as if he was searching for something.

The cat, deeming himself satisfied, lifted his head and sat up, slowly reaching his paw out to place it against the glass, his eyes challenging as they never left Jimins. Jimin was filled with an urge to place his hand on top of the cats paw and well, that's what he did.

After realising what he did, he quickly removed his hand from the glass to see Hoseok and the cat staring at him intensely and curiously. Jimin walked into the shop - not bothering to read the name as all he cared about was getting that cat. He felt it, and he knows the cat felt it as well. There was a connection. An indescribable connection, but still a connection.

He walked up to the counter and pointed to the cat sitting in a crate by the window, blurting out "I want to buy that cat". The man behind the counter, Rob Jimin read off the name tag, looked surprised but quickly composed himself and answered

"Are you sure you want _that_ cat?" pointing to the cat Jimin had pointed at earlier, a weary look on his face, with a hint of sympathy. Jimin didn't know if it was for the cat or him, but he didn't care, he wanted that cat and he was going to get it. Jimin nodded firmly, never looking away from Rob, even as the man stalked towards the cat slowly and cautiously, as if the cat would kill him any minute.

Confusion passed on Jimin's face, Rob noticed and explained "That cat never lets anyone near it, but the boss still insists on selling it. It's one violent little fuc-bugger! One violent little bugger indeed. Everyone always buy's that cat but returns it within a week because it kept hurting and scratching them. But, if you want the cat then business is business but i recommend you get a more- family friendly cat, like this one! Tell you what though, I'll give you the cat for half-price if you still want it but don't come complaining when your hands are ripped to shreds."

Rob states as he gestures to a silky, white cat which purred under the mans touch. Jimin shook his head and answered, voice filled with firmness and determination "I still want the cat"

Rob sighed as he told Jimin the price for the 'violent' cat, also mentioning that the 'violent' cat is a calico cat, which was quite helpful for Jimin. Jimin payed the man, also purchasing a few new items for the cat : a collar, two bowls, a cat-bed and cage along with cat food- biscuits and meat.

Stalking over to the cat, Jimin looked at the cat, it had fur as black as night, with white and grey blended in perfectly - it looked like royalty in Jimins opinion. The cat's pale, green eyes stared at Jimin and Jimin swore that if cats could smile than this cat would be.

His hand tightly gripped the handle on the cage his new cat was in as he lifted the cage up, placing it on his empty cart which he bought to carry his stuff around on -Hoseok also had one but had changed the colour on his to yellow. They talked in Korean **(A/N: All BTS and Got7 members are fluent in English and Korean in this fic)** as they went down to a shop that had said ' _Cauldrons - All Sizes - Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver - Self-Stirring - Collapsible'_ to go and get ,as the sign states, their cauldrons.

Jimin tried to get silver and Hoseok tried to buy a gold one, only for Jimin's cat to scratch them and point at the sheet. Hoseok cautiously put the cauldron away as did Jimin and they both glanced at each other, sharing the same thought _'What an intelligent cat?'_.

After buying their Pewter, size 2 cauldrons, they walked down Diagon Alley, heading to Ollivanders where Jimin would get his wand! This is what Jimin was looking forward to the most, this is what he was dying to get.

As they were walking down the long pathway, occasionally bumping into people, Hoseok blurted out "So, what are you naming your cat?" Jimin stopped in his tracks, glancing quickly from Hoseok to his cat and kept glancing between the two before replying shell-shocked

"I have no idea, I didn't even think of naming it"

Hoseok burst out laughing as the cat swiped at Jimin, much to Jimin's dismay. Jimin stared the cat in the eyes before blurting out

"Cheshire, I'll name him Cheshire"

The cat, Cheshire, looked at Jimin as if he was the most stupidest person ever before purring, essentially agreeing with the name Cheshire.

"Doesn't Cheshire mean cat?" Jimin nodded "So, in other words, your literally naming your cat, another word for cat?" Jimin nodded again, still sticking with calling his cat Cheshire "Jimin-ah, how do you even know if it's a male anyways?"

Hoseok continued as Jimin replied with "Well, Hoseok-"

"Yah! Where are your manners! I'm older than you I'll have you know! So just call me hyung, or Hoseok-hyung, I know! How about you switch between the two, like call me hyung one time and Hoseok-hyung the next!"

"Sorry -Ok- Well, hyung, the man who worked there told me when I was picking out Cheshire's collar because I didn't know what colour to get?"

"What colour collar did you get?"

"Hyung, are you blind? He's wearing it! He's been wearing it since I bought it!"

"Oh"

Hoseok leaned over Jimin's shoulder and looked at Cheshire's turquoise collar, continuing with "Pretty colour"

"I know"

"Your full of your self aren't you?"

"How else do you think I get people to notice me?"

Hoseok, not only mentally face-palmed, but physically as Jimin continued his walk down the street. Occasionally stopping to get quills and ink or other supplies on the list. Reaching his destination, Jimin walked into the worn-down shop of Ollivanders, asking Hoseok to look after Cheshire and his cart whilst he get his wands - to which Hoseok agreed to.

As Jimin walked in, he heard the floor boards creaking under each of his steps _'Well that doesn't seem safe'_ thought Jimin as he cautiously walked further in, dust laying in the air.

Battered and worn out furniture sat on the sides of the room as he walked up to the counter, tapping the bell slowly, as if it was about to pounce any second. A jingle rand through out the room and a man that had looks that could put Einstein's to shame, walked in.

He had greasy white hair that seemed as if it didn't know what direction it wanted to go, so it went everywhere, and eyes that seemed like they have lived hundreds of years and looked as though they could see into the past. Jimin felt bare as the man looked him down, a small smile tugging on the mans lips as he walked closer to Jimin. "Ah, a Korean, why don't be scared boy! Come closer!" the man chuckled, continuing on as Jimin stepped closer to him "my name is Ollivander, you're here for your wand i presume? It's a bit of a late shopping isn't it? Hogwarts starts next week and you're more than likely a first year"

Jimin nodded and decided it was time to speak "My name is Park Jimin sir, and yes, I'm here for my wand" sincerity laced his voice as he looked up at the older man, internally frowning at being so short. A quiet 'ah' escapes Ollivanders lips as he goes to the back of the room, coming back carrying a small, long box, lifting the top of the box off to reveal a wand.

He placed the wand in Jimin's hand and Jimin stared patiently at the man, Ollivander then said "Well give it a wave" his voice full of cheer. Jimin flicked the wand and the glass on the windows caved in, Jimin quickly bowed and apologised several times, feeling guilty about destroying this mans shop.

But he couldn't help but chuckle when he had heard Hoseok's surprise yelp - some times that boy acted like a wimp.

Ollivander just shrugged it off and went to retrieve another wand, muttering "definitely not!" under his breath.

After several more wands, several pieces of broken furniture and a wrecked shop, Jimin was beginning to lose hope of ever getting a wand, however, he was confused as to why Ollivanders smile kept growing and the sparkle in his eyes seemed to glow brighter.

When Jimin asked, all Ollivander replied with was "I do love a good challenge!" After Jimin tried his 12th wand, Ollivander's face grew dark as he went even further in the shop, till Jimin couldn't see him. Ollivander, made his way up to Jimin, muttering a cycle of 'maybe' under his breath, his frail, old hands tightly clutching another long, but small in width box in his hand.

He handed the wand to Jimin, his eyes flickering with an emotion Jimin can't decipher. Hesitantly, Jimin flicked the wand and a new surge of power filled him and it felt right, the wand in his hand felt as though it was made specifically just for him, he felt as if it was apart of him - a part he doesn't want to let go.

Ollivander had a small, sympathetic smile on his face as he eyes held some joy, sympathy and fear? "14 and a half inches, Phoenix feather core, flexible with a slight spring. How i wonder... just recently I sold that wands brother, a phoenix core is very rare, I've only ever sold 3, including yours,"

Jimin stood shocked at the revelation, his brow furrowing in confusion before asking "Who were the other two wands sold to?"

Ollivander stared at Jimin and sighed "They were sold to Mr Potter and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, their wands are your wands brother, all sharing a phoenix feather core. However, the feathers are from the same phoenix, thus your wands are able to wound the owner of it's brother, but not kill. I understand why Mr Potter was able to connect with his wand, however, you" Ollivander points his frail finger at Jimin and continued "are a mystery to me. You have no connection to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or Mr Potter so it is a conundrum on how their wands' brother chose you."

Jimin stood there, mouth agape, opening and closing like a fish as his hands itched - a sign of his distress.

_Well, this just got interesting (not)._


	2. Diagon Alley Pt 2/Kim Namjoon, The Ravenclaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin and Hoseok continue through Diagon Alley as Jimin meets a friend of Hoseok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is an early update as I already had the chapter done (mostly/nearly) and I thought 'Well, since this has gotten popular faster than I expected, I might as well upload the chapter I already have done. And let me tell you, it was a pain in the ass to write the final piece and it was so painful cause I broke my fingers on my left hand, and even though I'm right handed, I tend to type with both. So I was typing so slowly and I was trying so hard not to put pressure on my fingers, but it was typing so...agonisingly...slow...and I'm a very impatient person so this was like torture for me. Also, I would like to thank everyone's support on the first chapter! Anyways, Enjoy the Chapter, I put my Blood, Sweat and Tears into it!

Jimin could feel his heart beat picking up - the loud thumping echoing in his ears. He _hated_ it. Hated to know that he was scared or worried because it only made him more scared, which was definitely not helping the situation.

"So, what your saying is my wand is the brother to Potter and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"Indeed I am Mr Park"

"Holy crap...why though?"

"I'm afraid I do not know, but that wand chose you for a reason" Ollivander continued, his old, wise eyes boring into Jimin's chocolate brown ones "remember Mr Park, the wand chooses the wizard, not the other way around. Are you _sure_ you have no connection to Mr Potter of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"I'm sure"

"And how can you be certain? It could be a connection so far down that you might not even know of it, nor your father" His words were like a knife, cutting deeper and deeper into Jimin as he squirmed under the elders harsh gaze. He refused to believe that he had any connection to either of them. There was no way in hell he was related to a 'proclaimed' hero or a mad man, it was absolutely bollocks!

Jimin bit his bottom lip in-between his teeth as he glanced back up to the shop keeper, the thick silence hanging in the air. A sigh escaped Jimin's mouth as he asked for the price of the wand.

"The wand is 7 gold galleons"

Counting the galleons out of his pocket one by one to make sure he got the correct amount, Jimin then placed his wand into his pocket and waved goodbye to Ollivander. _'Can't I ever catch a break from all this madness?'_ he thought as he made his way over to Hoseok, only to see Cheshire glaring at said hyung and him glaring back.

Hoseok turned his head as he caught sight of Jimin stalking forward, "You know, Jimin-ah...I don't think I like your cat very much, it's giving me the evil eye"

"Hyung, I think that's just how his eyes are"

"No, he's glaring at me- he even kept scratching me"

"Because you were being a nuisance to him"

"Nah, it's just favouritism, it likes you better. But I'm determined to make sure this cat likes me!" This earned him another swipe and claw scratch from the cat.

"You sure are a wishful idiot hyung"

"Thanks"

A low chuckle vibrated in Jimin's throat as he saw the mock hurt on Hoseok's face, _'Oh the over-dramatic Hoseok-Hyung'_ he thought as he kept walking ahead, pulling his stuff with him as he left his elder to stand there. "Jimin-ah! Wait!" Hoseok's whines and cries only made Jimin walk faster as he stopped outside his last destination : _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_.

This was where Jimin needed to go in order to get his uniform. Once again, Hoseok got stuck looking after their belonging's whilst Jimin gets his robes done, and when's Jimin done, they're going to switch so Jimin will look after their belongings.

He pushed the door open and saw a small, squat lady standing there as she glanced up at him. A soft smile was painted on her face and Jimin couldn't help but to return it, and it was so not because of the warm look in her eyes that reminded him of his mother's. Totally _not_. "Here to get your Hogwarts uniform I assume?" Jimin nodded his head as she directed him to a stool to get his robes his done for him.

A grumble escaped Jimin when she complained about him being so short, a pout plastered on his face. The door was once again swung open when a boy with pale blonde hair that was close to being white ,and a frown that seemed as though it was stuck on his face, came into the shop. He glanced at Jimin and started talking to a second lady whilst Madam Malkin continued to measure Jimin and adjusting the robes.

The strange boy was lead onto another stool besides Jimin as he kept staring at Jimin, which caused Jimin to squirm under the intense staring. "How long is this going to take, Ma'am" Jimin asked politely, wondering about what Hoseok and Cheshire were doing, praying that they don't fight - although it would be hilarious. _A wizard VS a cat_ , _that_ would be the talk of the town, especially if Hoseok lost, _oh he can picture it now_.

"We're almost half-way done"

Jimin spared a glance at the blonde boy who was still staring intensely at him. He looked the boy over and the boy didn't look much taller than Jimin, in fact the boy looked to be around the same height. His hair also looked dyed and he was also having robes done for Hogwarts. However, the boy still get staring at him, and he swore he saw the boy glaring a few times.

Irritation grew in Jimin as he blurted out "Is my face _that_ gorgeous that you have to stare so intensely at it?" The boy's face grew a bright crimson colour as a satisfied smirk grew on Jimin's lips, just as the boy was about to reply, Madam Malkin's cut in, "And now you're done my dear" Jimin hopped off of the stool and paid for the robes as he collected them, also making sure to tip Madam Malkins before he left, this earned him a bright smile from her along with a 'Thank you'.

On his way out, he glanced at the strange boy and saw that the boy was still staring and now, even glaring harshly at him. Jimin whipped his head around and saw the workers weren't looking so he stuck the middle finger up at him and plastered on his best fake smile as he exited the shop. He caught the boy's reaction though, and let's just say Jimin would rather piss people off them please them for 3 reasons.

1) It's more fun.

2) It's less tiring and requires less effort.

3) Why the fuck would Jimin want to please someone?

He _don't_ do _pleasing_.

 _'Maybe I'll end up in Gryffindor'_ he thought as he went up to Hoseok and pointed for him to get his robes done. A smile ebbed onto Hoseok's face as he bolted into the shop, Jimin moved his line of sight to Cheshire, only to find the cat staring back at him. _'_

 _What is with people staring at me today?'_ he thought as he caught a boy staring at him from a café across from where Jimin was standing with both his and his hyungs' luggage. A glare was sent the boys way as Jimin just gave up on people staring at him, he _knows_ his face is beautiful, he doesn't need other people to point out the obvious by staring at him.

A look of shock came over the boy's features when he realised Jimin was staring _'Was he really going to think I wasn't either catch him staring or glare back? Fool'_ thoughts swam in Jimin's mind and he took a closer look at the boy. The boy was tall and lean from what Jimin could tell, and he wore glasses. He had silvery-purple hair that gave off a vibe and feeling Jimin couldn't describe.

The peculiar boy had a book in his hand and Jimin's eyes widened when he realised it was _Korean_ book. More importantly, it was a _romance_ book.

The boy had deep brown eyes and had a snowy owl sitting on his shoulder. He gave a letter to the owl and watched as it flew off before returning his attention to Jimin. Jimin froze under his gaze, he watched as the strange man packed up his things and Jimin saw his long, slender fingers. However, his eyes almost bulged out of their sockets when he saw how tall the boy was really was, and boy was he _tall_.

The boy started to make his way over to Jimin, and what did Jimin do? _Stood_ there like a _fool_.

"I'm Namjoon. Kim Namjoon, you're also going to Hogwarts right?" Jimin nodded numbly as he stared at the taller man, secretly jealous of 'Namjoon's' height, "You're a first year right?" Jimin stared at Namjoon in astonishment, _'How the merlin does he know what year I'm going into? Holy crap! Don't tell me this guy's some sort of stalker, although I wouldn't be surprised, I mean have you met me?'_.

"Errr...ye-yes! Yes I am, I'm Jimin, Park Jimin. If you don't mind, can I ask you some questions?"

"Sure"

Jimin let out a sigh of relief, although he still felt on edge. "How _did_ you know I was a first year?"

"Well, I'm a second year so I practically know all of the faces in my year thanks to my photographic memory, so I knew you weren't a second year. So it narrowed it down to the remaining years, and you look too young to be a third year or above, so the only option left was you being a-"

"-A first year," Jimin finished, "okay, but why would you approach me?" Namjoon's face became painted with a light pink as he answered "I honestly don't really know, but I guess you just seemed like a good conversationalist and I wanted to talk to you."

Okay, Jimin will admit that _that_ shocked him, because hardly anyone would ever talk to him or even want to - not even the house elves. A blush tainted his cheeks as he turned his head away from Namjoon answering with "So, you're in the second year right?" Namjoon nodded "then, do you know Hoseok-hyung perhaps?" Namjoon froze half-way through his nod as he looked up at Jimin with wide eyes.

"Yeah I do, how do _you_ know him?" He softly asked Jimin as he seemed to calm down.

"I've been going shopping with him, I met him today, we're friends"

"Oh, ok. He's my best friend and if he's hanging out with you, then you're obviously nice. Hoseok has this thing were he can tell if people are good or not, it's like a gut feeling for him, so he avoids people who he knows are not nice. But if he's hanging out with you, then you're obviously nice."

"Okay, sssooo, um....are we friends or something"

"We can be if you want to be"

"Sure, I don't mind. I need all the friends I can get" A soft chuckle emitted from Namjoon's throat as he stole a glance at Jimin, his eyes looking the Jimin up and down. "What house are you in anyways?" Jimin continued as his doe eyes stared into Namjoon's, and for a second the latter could feel his heartbeat rise into his ears and heat rise up to his face, but he managed a small "Ravenclaw" to which that perked Jimin's interest.

Questions and rambles kept falling out of Jimin's mouth as he asked Namjoon question after question, never giving him a break. However, Namjoon was saved by the bombard of question by Hoseok as he marched up to the two, his eyes widening in surprise when he saw Namjoon and Jimin standing, he quickly recovered from his shock as he plastered a bright smile on his face as he stalked up to the two.

"Hey Namjoon! I see you've met Jiminie"

"Jiminie?" Jimin asked with confusion written all over his face, sending a small glare Hoseok's way at the nickname.

"Yep. It's my nickname for you - y'know since we're best buds now!" Hoseok replied, making sure to pop the 'p' as he smiled even brighter and wider (how does he smile so wide?).

"Ughhh"

"Can _I_ give you a nickname as well?" Namjoon asked, voice laced with excitement and curiosity, and Jimin swears that if that was amusement he caught in Namjoons' voice then he wants to start running before this little Jiminie starts the chase. _'Okay, maybe I like the nickname and maybe, just maybe I want to run and hide from embarrassment, but hey, I'm a Park, and we tend to stick things out'_ Jimin thought once again as he raised his head to look up at the sky, letting his thoughts continue as his hyungs continued their conversation _'wow, the sky sure is breath-taking. The sun setting is just a beautiful scenery, I wish I could just take a photo of it- WAIT! The sun is setting! Crap! I was supposed to get back to dad once I got all my supplies!'_

Worry and a tad of fear ebbed onto Jimins face as he started to pack his things away "I gotta go! My dad is probably freaking out right now! I was supposed to meet up with him before the sun goes down! He's gonna kill meeee" Jimin whined as he started to pack things faster and faster and Namjoon and Hoseok both said goodbye as he shouted back "see you at Hogwarts!"

"I can't wait to see what house you get into" Hoseok shouted back and finally Namjoon shouted back "Bye Chim-Chim!" Jimin smiled at the nickname as he sprinted to The Leaky Cauldron. He burst through the doors of the place as he caught sight of his dad standing near the door's entry way with an unimpressed look, to which Jimin responded with a shy try-not-to-kill-me-please look.

His dad let out an exasperated sigh as he patiently asked "What in merlin's name took you so long to get here and lose track of the time?" Jimin hesitated before answering, unsure if he should tell his father the truth or not, he settled on the truth as he hates lying to his father. "I was with my two new best friends"

Now, if Jimin got a penny for every time he shocked his father, then let's just say he's going to have to find a new way to make money, but the look of absolute, utter shock on his dad's face was priceless and Jimin is sure that he won't be forgetting it any time soon.

 _'Geez, it's not as if I don't- Okay, maybe I don't socialise, but the least dad could do is shut his mouth, I mean, does he have to act so surprised? Maybe it's my face? Maybe it's to gorgeous...today has been one tiring day'_ Jimin thought as he blankly stared at his dad's shell shocked face _'Yep, one tiring day and I fear it's about to become even more exhausting.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this fic again! I'm really happy and shocked at how popular this is and it means alot to me. So, thank you again and Merry Christmas~  
> \\{>♡▪♡<}/  
> Bai~


	3. Hogwarts Begins / Has Anyone Seen A Toad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin meets someone he never expected to meet, and an unexpected discovery occurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is late! WIFI was down and I couldn't upload the chapter, on the bright side, I got the beginning of Chapter 4 done! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

To say that the ride home was long would be the understatement of the century, well, for Jimin it was.

It seemed like the ride lasted an eternity, and his father's constant questions didn't help either, but Jimin just brushed them off. However, something was plaguing his mind - something he couldn't shake. He didn't know if it was a feeling or a thought, all he knew was that his subconscious was _screaming_ at him, trying to tell him _something_ , though he didn't know what that _'something'_ was and it frustrated him.

It all had something to do with that man, the man that had been with his father.

 _'Who was he? And how does he know my father?'_ Jimin questioned as he shuffled into his house, dragging his tired feet behind him as he sauntered up to his room and passed the servants as they worked vigorously.

A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he swiftly shut the door behind him, listening at the thump it made as it made contact with the wooden frame. Jimin shook his head, refusing to dwell on such matters as he recalled earlier today, a small, almost unnoticeable, smile graced his plump, cherry-pink lips as he thought about his new friends.

He was ecstatic about having friends and he's pretty sure it would look like he was over-reacting to having friends, but to him, he was being natural. It wasn't like they were his first friends, but he didn't have many and wasn't good at socialising, hence why he doesn't have many.

In fact, he could probably count his friends _(not including Hoseok and Namjoon)_ on one hand, but hey- they were better than none at all.

However, his other best friend, he'd been with since childhood, their parents were close so automatically they were around each other a lot and became close. His name was Jinyoung.

Although Jinyoung was older than Jimin, he still acted younger than his age most of the time : fighting, pranking, chasing etc.. So naturally people always assumed Jimin was older since he was more quieter and calmer - although he can be one hyperactive child if he wanted to be.

A groan escaped Jimin's lips as he got ready for bed, letting his eyes droop before welcoming the darkness enveloping around him.

**A week later:**

Jimin leaped out of bed, the biggest grin on his face as his eyes turned into crescents, today was _the_ day. Today would be his first day at Hogwarts, and to say his was excited - well, it wasn't enough.

He rapidly got dressed in an effort to be done quicker, he took one last glance at his reflection before doing another once over on his outfit to make sure he looked presentable.

He wore black jeans, which hugged his legs, a long-sleeved white T-shirt, short, black boots which ended a little bit higher than his ankles, and lastly, a black jacket to complete his outfit.

Deeming himself acceptable, he sprinted down the stairs, yelling at his father to _'hurry up!'_ or _'come on!'_ as his father tried to finish his breakfast.

Pulling his father away from the table and shoving his father's coat at said father. He took his Cheshire, who was sadly in her cage, and his luggage before motioning for his father to hurry up, complaining about how the carts would gt filled up pretty quickly.

"Oh, my poor boy! I'm going to miss you!" His father dramatically wailed as Jimin rolled his eyes, stepping into the train station, pulling his luggage and cat behind him.

"Quit the crap, now's not the time for jokes, father" A light, yet deep, chuckle escaped his father as they halted in front of the stations 9 and 10, searching for 9 and 3/4.

He glanced at the brick wall and shoved his father into it, smiling when he saw his father disappear into it, cautiously stepping further into the wall. Once he stepped out, he felt a hard smack on the back of his head and looked up at his father, "Why in merlin's name did you shove me into the wall! I'm your father"

"Cause I wanted to test something"

"You- You wanted to test something! What would you have done if that hadn't been a gateway! I could've been injured"

"I would left you and tried to find the entry way"

"You- For merlin's sake just get on the train!" Jimin muttered a _'drama queen'_ under his breath, receiving another smack, he continued "Sorry, meant drama king". _Smack_. Yeah, maybe Jimin should just get on the train.

He hugged his father before rushing onto the train, already seeing some compartments filling up - and he got here early. He noticed an empty cart and walked in, setting his luggage into the over-head compartment and letting Cheshire out of her cage as she climbed into his lap, pawing at his hand when he started reading his book.

"Oh, do you want some attention?" Jimin asked as he stared into Cheshire's eyes, he petted her head, slowly stroking downwards, then repeating until he heard the soft purrs she emitted.

Over the week he had been with Cheshire, they had been at each others side constantly and had grown close, so it was only natural they formed a bond -although they already had one. He went back to reading his book , ** _Basics of Wand less Magic by Anonymous_** , as he had noticed Cheshire was asleep and wouldn't bother him.

All was quiet as a thick silence hung in the air, until that silence was shattered by the cart door banging open, revealing a ginger haired boy around Jimin's age.

"Is it alright if I join you in here? All the other ones have strangers in and this one - well there's less people in it. Sooooo...." asked the ginger, Jimin stared at him blankly before slowly, uncertainly nodding.

A genuine smile made it's way on the boys face as he sat opposite Jimin, an uncomfortable silence making it's way in the cart.

"I'm Ron Weasly, what's your name?"

"Jimin"

"Do you have a last name"

"Yes"

"What is it"

"NOYB"

"Is it long? Does that stand for something?"

"It does stand for something"

A brightness filled Ron's eyes and Jimin swears he can practically see the mirth and mischief swimming and swirling in them. "None Of Your Business" Jimin continued, a smirk gracing his face as he glanced at the red head, only to see a look of shock on the other's face "I have a middle name too if you want to hear it"

"No thanks"

Silence once again took over the room before a scrawny, black haired boy stood at the doors of the compartment, his emerald eyes scanning everything before landing on Ron. "Do you mind if I join you?" asked the new boy, Ron's face filled with hope as he said "Not at all!"

A small smile danced on the boy's face as he looked familiarly at Ron. _'They probably met each other before'_ Jimin thought as he glanced at the black-haired boy as he sat next to Ron, looking around uncomfortably.

"The name's Ron Weasley, what's yours?"

"Harry"

"Harry...seriously what's with people not having last names!" Ron huffed as a chuckle escaped Jimin's lips as Ron looked at him in shock, "What? I _do_ laugh" Jimin scoffed as he got back to his book.

"My last name's Potter if that's what you wanted to know" A gasp came from Ron as he looked at Harry in admiration,

"You're the Boy Who Lived!"

At that remark Jimin whipped his head around to stare at Harry, _'This guy has my wands brother? Seriously?'_ Jimin thought as he sighed.

The two _(Ron and Harry)_ talked animatedly as they then _attempted_ to talk to Jimin.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Ron asked Harry, to which the latter squirmed and murmured a reply "I would prefer to be in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, but I doubt I'll be in any other houses than those two because I'm not smart and I hate books and I'm not cunning. However, I'm also not that brave, so most likely Hufflepuff. What about you Jimin?"

A huff escaped Jimin as all he wanted to do was read his book, a grunted "Don't know, don't want to think about it, but if I were to choose, then any house but Slytherin".

The two nodded their heads in understanding at Jimin's comment, just as the door swung open, revealing a girl with bushy hair who asked them if they had seen _a toad_ , claiming it to be some guy called Neville's.

Then her, Harry and Ron all talked as Jimin got changed into his robes, only to find the girl gone.

As he was about to enter the cart he heard Ron and Harry mutter something along the lines of _"damn Korean's"_ to which Jimin slammed the doors open, a pissed off look on his face.

He snarled at them before grabbing his stuff, making sure to let Cheshire scratch them to hell before rushing through the trains hallway. He crashed into a hard, solid back as a hand caught his wrist, stopping him from falling.

Jimin's face grew a bright pink as he stared at the boy before him, he had dark chocolate eyes, a type of silver hair and a tiny, playful smirk playing on his lips. Jimin moved his wrist out of the boys hand as the train jerked to a stop, causing Jimin to fall _onto_ _the_ _boy_ , his face growing even more red as he struggled to get up.

He crawled up as he made his way out of the train, dashing off to where all the first years were being rounded together. He crawled into the boat, being the first to climb in and a boy with pale blonde hair and porcelain skin climbed in as well and finally, the boy Jimin fell on climbed in at the end with Jimin at the front- to which he was thankful for.

His face grew hot thinking back on it and he tapped his cheeks to snap himself out of it.

"You know, if you wanted to hold me, you didn't have to fall on me" said the chocolate eyed boy as he smirked at Jimin, the latter trying to bite down a remark but failed

"I didn't do it on purpose you creep, the train stopped suddenly and I lost my footing and I'll have you know that-"

he was cut short as he had to duck his head as they entered Hogwarts, also being forced to remain silent.

A colossal pair of doors stood tall and proud as they were swung open, a frail woman with a stern face stepped out, her eyes softening a bit once they landed on Harry. _'Ugh, what's_ _so great about him? It's not like he stopped Voldemort himself, his mother did with her sacrifice. Stupid people!'_ Jimin scowled as his thoughts were halted to a stop as the woman started speaking, introducing herself as Professor McGonagall.

Jimin hardly paid attention to what she was saying as he wasn't all that interested in what she was saying. "Welcome to Hogwarts" said professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses.

"The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has it's own noble history and each has produced outstanding withes and wizards.

"While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose your house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting" Jimin watched as her eyes lingered on a small boy who squirmed uncomfortably under her intense gaze.

"I shall return when ready for you" she continued "please wait quietly." And with that she exited the room, leaving behind some confused, some intrigued, some excited and some nervous students.

Jimin got lost in his thoughts until a ghost appeared in his face, startling him, yet not enough to erupt a scream out of him, however others weren't as lucky.

He stared curiously at them as they mingled and chattered with his fellow soon-to-be-classmates-or-housemates. However, all chattering ceased as Professor McGonagall came back for them, taking them into the Great Hall. It was filled with thousands of candles floating above four extremely long tables, he spotted Hoseok-hyung and Namjoon-hyung at their house tables as he shyly nodded at them to let them know he had seen them waving at him.

At the very top of the hall, there was yet another long table to which the teachers sat at, McGonagall led the first years up there as all the other students watched intently. He noticed an old, four legged stool in front of them, which had a pointed wizards hat placed delicately on top.

The hall silenced as everyone stared at the hat, Jimin jumped when it twitched and moved and then started to sing.

**"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,"**

_'_ _That's an understatement'_ butted in Jimin's thoughts 

**"But don't judge on what you see,"**

_'_ _Hate to break it to you, but that's human nature'_

**"I'll eat myself if you can find"**

_'Cannibal much?'_

**"A smarter hat than me.**

**You can keep your** **bowlers black,**

**Your top hats sleek and tall,**

**For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat**

**And I** **can cap them all.**

**There's nothing hidden in your head"**

_'_ _Creep'_

**"The Sorting Hat can't see,**

**So try me on and I will tell you**

**Where you ought to be.**

**You might belong in Gryffindor,**

**Where dwell the brave at heart,**

**Their daring, nerve and chivalry**

**Set Gryffindor's apart,**

**You might belong in Hufflepuff,**

**Where they are just and loyal,**

**Those patient Hufflepuffs are true**

**And unafraid of toil,**

**Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,**

**If you've a ready mind,**

******Where those of wit and learning,**

**Will always find their kind,**

**Or perhaps Slytherin**

**You'll make your real friends,**

**Those cunning folk use many means**

**To achieve their ends,**

**So put me on! Don't be afraid!"**

_'Begging much?'_

**"And don't get in a flap!**

**You're in safe hands (though I have none)**

**For I'm a Thinking Cap!'"**

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished it's song.

Jimin looked around and saw a majority of the students nervous and reassured himself that he would be fine, sneaking a glance at Namjoon and Hoseok and smiling at them when he realised they were waving and smiling at him.

Footsteps reverberated in the hall as Professor McGonagall stepped forward , holding a long roll of parchment - it reminded Jimin of olden times when they used to them.

"When I call your name, you will pur on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she started "Abbot Hannah!" A girl with tight, blonde pigtails and a face that was flushed pink, screaming embarrassment, stumbled out the line and onto the stool, the hat dropping onto her head, falling down over her eyes.

After a moment the hat bellowed a **"HUFFLEPUFF"**.

More names were called out until one piqued his interest, _'A Korean in the same year as I am, guess I'm lucky'_ Jimin thought as he looked around trying to spot the fellow Korean, his face morphing into discomfort as he noticed who it was.

Jimin watched as the boy he had fell on in the train made his way up to the stool, _'So the perv's called Kim Taehyung, I'll keep him in mind'_ Jimin thought as the hall steadily grew louder, whispers and chatters filling the room.

However, that all stopped when she read off his name and the students wore a shocked expression.

This confused Jimin as he walked up to the stool his legs shaking and feeling weak for a reason that Jimin didn't know.

Was he shaking because everyone was staring at him? Was he shaking because he was being glared at and could hear some snarky remarks about him? Was he shaking because he was afraid of the outcome if he were to put that hat on? _Why_? Why was he scared?

He sat himself on the stool and could feel something be placed on his head. He closed his eyes and imagined himself at the café he usually escaped to back at home, he felt a probing at his mind as a voice resonated in his head.

**'How curious...curious indeed. Fake memories, makes me curious about your real childhood? Hmm...traits for all houses. Oh! But it looks like you'd be best suited for Hufflepuff...'**

Jimin scrunched his face up at the voice and thought back _'Not Slytherin. Anything but Slytherin. I'll take Hufflepuff!'_

The voice in his head let out a deep, raspy chuckle and responded

**'My boy, it is not your decision. You could thrive in Slytherin, you wouldn't need to be in Hufflepuff, all your friends are and will always be loyal to you such as you are to them, you wouldn't thrive as much...Hmmm a difficult one. Where to put you?'**

_'_ _Not Slytherin! Please!'_ Jimin begged in his mind as he anxiously waited for the hat's reply

**'I know which house you'll thrive most in...**

**"SLYTHERIN"**

_'_ _That fucking hat!'_ Jimin mentally complained as he opened his eyes only to be met with glares and harsh stares, his world crashed around him, _'I'm...in the evil house? Am I...evil?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Criticism, Comments and etc, are all appreciated! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
> 'Sometimes, When things are falling apart,  
> They might actually be falling into place'


	4. Slytherin Dorms / I'm Not Going To Be Your Lackey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin spends some time during the feast and meets someone he thinks wants him to be their lacky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM A TERRIBLE PERSON!! I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SOOO LATE!!! I had a lot of stuff going on and my life has been so hectic but I'm going to try and upload chapters when I can and it's like 2:30am and MY EYEBALLS HURT(￣Д￣. I've been writing in an uncomfortable position for 3 and a half hours....my poor back! ༼ಢ_ಢ༽Also, THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! WE REACHED 1K HITS!!! AHHH!!（；￣︶￣）  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter....(つ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)つ

_'No, there's simply no way! How could I...be in Slytherin?'_ Jimin pondered as he slowly stalked towards his seat, a frown set upon his face.

Even though another student was getting sorted, all the student's were staring at him, as if to see inside him and be like _'Op _ps, guess he's not evil, onto the next victim them!'_ _and if Jimin was honest, he felt naked. Like they could see every part of him, even the parts he'd thought he'd hidden pretty well.

Slumping into his seat, he drowned out every noise and looked around the hall, his heart skipping a beat when he saw the blonde haired boy from earlier, who was - _guess what_ \- staring at him. _Again_.

"That's Min Yoongi, he's a second year," spoke a familiar voice as he turned around to see his friend Park Jinyoung sat next to him. "Congrats, you're with me! This year's gonna be a blast!" Jinyoung had an excited expression on his face, Jimin on the other hand, was in utter shock, because he had _no idea_ that Jinyoung was in _Slytherin_ , the latter never spoke about his house, only speaking about how _great_ it was.

"Jinyoung! You're in Slytherin! How come you never told me!" Jimin screeched as he smacked Jinyoung's head, only to frown at his friends response.

"Well, you weren't exactly... _fond_...of Slytherin's and I felt that you'd distance yourself from me if I'd told you"

"I still would have distanced myself"

"What! Why?!"

"Cause I refuse to hang out with an idiotic moron"

"But you hung out with that Hufflepuff at Diagon Alley"

"Hoseok-Hyung is not an idiot!"

"You sure? He seems naïve to me"

"Don't be rude about my friends like that"

"I thought I was your friend"

"I'm allowed to have more than one friend hyung"

"Never said you couldn't"

"But you implied it"

"Did I?"

"Ughh, you're annoying"

"I do love your compliments"

"I would walk away but this feast is too delicious to walk away from"

Just as he said that, he stuffed his face with chicken as he turned to look at the hysterical Jinyoung, only to turn back to Yoongi, the guy that was _still_ _staring at him_. _'This is **seriously** getting old'_ Jimin thought as he turned back to Jinyoung

"Jinyoung-"

"It's hyung to you, you disrespectful little brat"

"-hyung, do you know why Yoongi keeps staring at me? It's unnerving"

"Trust you to use big words, and how the hell am I supposed to know? It's not like he tells me anything!"

"Are you two friends?"

"Hmmm...I guess? I mean, we speak and chat to each other but never really share secrets. He's close to some Gryffindor by the name of Kim SeokJin, the guy's a real mother"

"What do you mean?"

"He's always looking after his housemates and friends like a mother, plus the guy's a prefect and he's only a second year, practically a third year. Tells you how much of a teacher's pet he is, right?"

"Mhm" Jimin zoned out for the rest of the meal and zoned back in as the remaining food started to disappear and Professor Dumbledore had called for silence.

"Ahem - just a few more words now we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First-years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well" Dumbledore's eyes flickered towards two red heads who reminded Jimin of Ron, a sour taste filling his mouth.

"I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death"

A minute he stopped and hushed whispers echoed around the hall as he started to speak again "And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song."

_'Are you serious?'_ thought Jimin as he looked at Jinyoung's face only for it to be confirmed by the embarrassed and bored look in his eyes. Dumbledore flicked his wand as a long, golden ribbon flew out of it , the ribbon rising high into the air above the four, colossal tables, twisting itself to form words.

"Everyone pick their favourite tune," Dumbledore's voice echoed in the hall, "and off we go!"

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,"_

**_'Well, this isn't very pleasant to say'_ **

_"Teach us something, please,"_

_**'Are we all Ravenclaw's now?'** _

_"Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,"_

_**'Rude, you teachers are just jealous'** _

_"Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they’re bare and full of air,"_

_**'As I said before, jealousy'** _

_"Dead flies and bits of fluff,"_

_**'Uh, rude much? I'll have you know my head is filled with wine and all things sweet, I know I'm looking fine and aren't I just a treat! Ha, even threw my own rhyme in, I'm a boss'** _

_"So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we’ve forgot,_

_Just do your best, we’ll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

**_'You can, I'm out...or trying to be out, curses and vexes to you father'_ **

The two red heads from before were still singing even as the song finished, as Dumbledore finished off conducting with his wand, his voice seeming even louder than before "Ah, music,' he wiped his eye "A music beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The first year Slytherin's _all slid like snakes_ out of their seats and huddled into a group, following the prefect leading them, out of the Great Hall. Jimin saw Harry looking at him as he passed, throwing a glare towards the boy who lived and his ginger-ninja friend as he brisked passed them.

They walked to a staircase and started their journey down it. The air grew stale and cold as it nipped at his skin, causing goose bumps to form. Him and the other first years walked down stairs that seemed to move about as if they had free mind of their own, _which they probably did_. "Mind the stairs!" was shouted by a person who Jimin didn't know and couldn't see.

They walked down them quickly as his feet started to hurt from all the walking, when finally, they reached the _dungeons_ and were led towards a door which seemed to be locked with a painting covering it.

_'Seriously? Does even the staff think we're so evil that our common room is in the dungeons?! **Outrageous**! This is really cruel'_ Jimin angrily thought as rage seeped into his veins at the unfairness of it.

He listened in as the prefect continued his rant "You'll end up getting used to the cold. Now, as you can see the door is locked and the only way to get in is by the passwords that only us Slytherin's know. And don't worry too much about people finding out about our password for three reasons : reason number one, the password changes every week, reason number two, hardly anyone comes down to the dungeons and lastly, we're not allowed in other houses' common rooms."

Jimin's eyes wondered around as they landed on the stone walls as he faintly heard the prefect say that their password for this week was _'Pureblood'_ and the creaking of the door as it opened slowly to reveal a huge, stone room to group of the small students.

"This is your common room, in here we don't have many rules, only four. The rules are to never lose pride, aim for the top, remember that there's always loopholes in rules and always remember that the great Merlin came from this house!" shocked and awed faces were plastered on the first years faces, including Jimin's.

_'Merlin came from Slytherin! Whoa, awesome! Beat that Gryffindor, hah!'_ Jimin thought, his look of shock now replaced with smugness.

He went up to the first year's dorm room and headed to the room with his stuff in, taking the bed which it was placed on. Jimin looked around the room and stared in awe at the green carpet, the cold to touch stone walls and the snake banners hanging on them.

The wooden beds had green curtains strung around them, flowing till the ends grazed the ground, his cat ,Cheshire, was curled and relaxed on his bed, the tail softly swaying side to side contently.

Jimin looked up as the door was opened to reveal a pale boy with sleeked back, blonde _(almost white)_ hair. Instantly, Jimin knew that this boy was very prideful and probably was a typical Slytherin, in other words, _an ass_.

"Who are you?" The boy asked in a slightly high pitched voice, not that Jimin faired any better - give him a break, he hasn't hit puberty yet, but he's getting there, and by the sound of his voice, same goes for the bright blonde boy.

"I'm Jimin Park, you?" Jimin tried to keep his voice as flat and calm as possible, in hopes of intimidating the blond boy, for it to _fail_ as the boy was not intimidated at all, _'probably my height'_ he concluded and settled on for the reason of his failed intimidation.

"Draco Malfoy" the boy, _'Draco'_ stated proudly, confusing Jimin _'are the Malfoys supposed to some big ass intimidating people? If so, then their failing cause look at this scrawny albino, I bet all he has is his big mouth and family name. He's more than likely reliant on his family name judging from how he speaks and acts, maybe a total brat as well.'_

Draco walked towards the bed closest to the entrance on the left, Jimin's being the closest and only one next to the door and a window on the right. _Lucky him._

"Crab, Goyle, get in here and unpack you lazy maggots! I want to explore the school after!" Draco shouted and two boys, one lean and tall, the other short, stubby and a bit chubby walked in. The both looked around at the last two beds and, after realising which one was theirs, each made their way to them.

The tallest one's was the ones next to his and the chubby one was next to Draco's. The tall one looked at him, whilst the shorter one kept stealing glances at him, their eyes never meeting.

"So," Jimin's voice seemed to grabbed their attention as he stopped unpacking to stare at the two, as they too had stopped unpacking, opting to look at him instead. "Who are you two?"

A shy blush painted there cheeks as the tall one introduced himself as Goyle and the short one introduced himself as Crab, both stammering over their words nervously.

"I'm, as I've introduced to Draco, Jimin Park, I would say it was nice to meet you three but I get the feeling that you don't really like me" To his surprise, Draco butted in and shocked him even more "No, Jimin, it's quite the opposite, I saw you glaring at Potter as we passed him, we share the same enemy, that alone not only gives us something in common, but a common goal."

"Common goal?"

"Yep"

_"Well?"_

**_"What?"_ **

"Are you going to tell me that common goal?"

"That common goal"

"Not funny"

"I find it hilarious"

" _Seriously_ , what's our common goal?"

"We both want to knock Potter off of his high horse so hard that he falls on his ass"

" **Language** , but yeah, I do admit, it would be great to see him not so smug, rude or cocky. But I don't stoop low, find someone else to turn into your lackey" Draco smiled genuinely as he stared at Jimin, his eyes trying to find something in the oblivious boy, who was continuing to unpack his belongings, resuming near the end of their conversation.

"I think we're going to be good friends" Draco blurted out, smirking deceptively innocently at Jimin, who just smirked the same way, a cruel glint gleaming in both of their eyes, scaring Crab and Goyle as Jimin replied "Friends, not lackeys." And with that, they chatted until Jimin had his shower, the rest following suite not long after.

They were all currently laying in their pyjamas on their beds, Draco and Jimin murmuring to each other, fighting to stay awake, yet failing, as Jimin's eyes slowly closed, his words slurring together as if he were drunk.

When Jimin opened his eyes, he witnessed a woman holding a child in a bundle of blankets, wearing a black cloak draped over her to cover her face from view. Soothing whispers fell from her mouth in attempts to calm her crying child, the whispers soon turning broken, morphing into choked sobs as she carried the bundle, her legs running forward.

Jimin tried to talk to her, but alas, his words fell on deaf ears as none of his words of talking made it through to her and he was invisible to he sight. Tears flooded down the woman's cheeks, nothing but her mouth and the end of her nose on show, her identity hidden from Jimin.

Finally, the sobbing and running woman stopped with the baby in her arms at a large, black house with metal black fences. She banged and smacked at the metal gates, clutching them in her free hand as she shook them, sobbing endlessly, and hopelessly.

Eventually, a grumpy house elf came stumbling out, grumbling under his breath as rain pounded down onto him, the woman and the baby in her arms. The house elf unlocked the gates as he stared up at the woman, her distress levels increasing by the minute.

Frantically, the woman mumbled and spoke jumbled words, hastily shoving the child into the elf's arms, with the elf's eyes wide with shock and disbelief as the woman sprinted off into the woods. Jimin curiously looked at the forest to see why she had run into it, but found his eyes drawn to the elf and the bundle in his little, frail arms.

The elf started to lock the gate and make it's way inside before a _scream_ cut through the night, the rain drops rippling off of Jimin's clothes as the tortured scream was rang through the air. Jimin awoke with a startle, only to realise it was but a dream, his mind racing at a thousand miles per minute. _'Who was that woman? Why was she running? Who's child was that? **Why did she scream?'**_. He looked around to see everyone else in the room fast asleep and the sky a pitch black.

Sighing, he lowered himself back into his covers, closing his eyes, and returned into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'm sorry again for this taking a while. I should be able to update more as I should have more free time available. ┗(｀・ω・´)┛  
> Also, I had the idea of doing a BTS Mafia/Gang AU! Crossover with BlackPink, essentially they're one big gang and they're rivals with other K-Pop groups like Got7 and Exo or Red Velvet and Twice, etc. It would basically start with Namjoon forming it, meeting different people and then persuading them to join and start up a gang/mafia with him and then they get crazy good crazy fast but then there's like internal conflict and relationship problems inside of it with jealousy and hidden feelings etc. And then there would be some plot twists and shows their rise in being a gang/mafia, idk, do you guys think I should? Let me know in the comments.(≧▽≦)  
> Anyways, let me know your thoughts and opinions on this chapter in the comments! (￣▽￣)V  
> Bai~


End file.
